Pretty Much Dead Already
by o0Kage-Yuki0o
Summary: Kagome was abandoned by her fiance when the outbreak happened. She had moved on from her adventures in the past and put fighting behind her. Now though, she has no choice on using those skills again to survive the new world.
1. Chapter 1

_**Pretty Much Dead Already**_

_**Summary: Kagome was abandoned by her fiance when the outbreak happened. She **__**had moved on from her adventures in the past and put fighting behind her. Now though, she has no choice on using those skills again to survive the new world.**_

_**Pairing: Kagome/Rick, Kagome/Shane, Rick/Lori**_

_**x-X-x**_

_**Chapter One**_

_**x-X-x**_

Bright blue eyes gazed at the mixture of lace, beading and chiafron. Slightly calloused fingertips ran over smooth silky material as they gazed into the mirror before them. In all her years she had never expected to end up here...in a bridal shop trying to pick out the dress that was..._the dress._

The one she would get married in.

Sure, she dreamed of her wedding, what little girl did not? It was just...she didn't think she would be here, in Kentucky, trying on wedding dresses with her fiance's best friend and his son. Lori was supposed to be here with her, being one of her only female friends, yet something had come up.

She was starting to get used to that, Lori always had a last minute thing pop up whenever they were supposed to hang out, it hurt but she understood. It just would have been nice to have another female opinion. Oh how she wished Sango could be here, yet she knew that it was impossible. Sango was long gone. Stuck five hundred years ago in the past.

At least she had been able to see her best friend get married to the love of her life before the jewel had thrown her back into her time. The well had sealed, taking with it a part of her, and she had been forced to move on.

She had picked up the pieces, as much as she could, graduated and had gone on to medical school. Vowing to use her powers to help others as much as she could. Said powers were now much easier to understand when put into the words of science. Yes, they were magical...to a point, she could still heal and throw up barriers but to do would use up calories, a reason why she always ate so much and was still able to keep her slim figure.

A fact that had helped snare her husband to be, he found it cute she could pack down so much and still be so tiny. A smile pulled on her lips thinking of her fiance, he was brash and self confident, he was smooth and he knew it. He had been one of the first people she had met when she had been sent over to Cynthiana Kentucky, King County, to wrap up her medical schooling. Had met him and his partner as they dropped off a drunkard in the ER where she was wrapping up her internship.

Sparks had flown and well, here she was now...six months later trying on a wedding dress!

"You ready yet Kagome?" She blinked at the young bored voice and stifled back a laugh, Carl had been dragged along with his dad to this round of dress tryouts. The poor boy was no doubt bored out of his mind but she would make it up later with a trip to the arcade or something. He reminded her so much of her younger brother that it was kind of scary.

With a deep sigh she gave herself one last once over in the mirror and opened the door to step into the waiting area and did a slow spin, her hands holding up a few layers of the dress so she didn't trip and fall. "Well?"

She felt her cheeks heat up as their silence echoed in the small waiting room. "I look horrid don't I?" She bit her lip as she turned to face them, blinking as both males quickly waved their hands in front of them, in a comical sort of way.

Carl was the first to speak up, a grin on his face as he watched her fidget a bit. "No! You look really pretty. Right dad?" Rick gulped, having the attention shoved onto him and could only nod, agreeing with his son. "You look very beautiful Kagome, Shane will be speechless!"

She could only beam, her cheeks flushing at their praise. Hoping that they were right. It was every girls dream to look beautiful on their wedding day, to make their husbands to be speechless. Her heart skipped a beat as she thought of the way Shane would look, standing at the end of the altar with his gaze on her, a smile on his face as he waited for her to become his.

Finally she would get her happily ever after.

* * *

Lori grinned as she felt hands pin her to the wall. She looked into lust filled eyes at the man hovering above her.

"How much time do we have?" the man asked, letting Lori's hands go and trailed them down her sides, under her shirt. Lori wrapped her arms around his neck giving him a kiss on the lips.

"Kagome is dress shopping and Rick and Carl are with her...so we should have an hour or more." She breathed as he kissed the side of her neck and up her jaw until he got to her lips, kissing her deeply.

"Then lets make the most of it." He muttered as he pushed her harder into the wall causing Lori to moan. She liked when he was rough with her, so unlike her husband.

She knew it was wrong what she was doing...but she didn't care. All she cared about at this moment was how this man was making her feel.

And he was making her feel.._.wonderful._

* * *

_**Yuki Note: Hope everyone likes this...it is going to be a long drama filled road...hehe But good thing...this fic is mostly planned out chapter by chapter. So that means faster updates. I hope everyone liked this...there isn't enough of this xover...sooo enjoy! Read and Review!**_

_**Kage Note: Oops we did it again~ Okay sorry, horrid pun but yes...Yuki and I made a thing...and we hope you ejnoy. If all goes according to plan( can you spot the reference? XD) this will be one loooooooong ride. So yeah, please do let us know what you think and review and remind us to not let this one fall to the wayside just like all those other ones...teehee...**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: **

Dark blue eyes drooped in relief as a slim pale hand rummaged in a black leather bag, digging about. Black eyebrows furrowed as hands dug about looking for keys. It had been a long day at work, she was tired, hungry, and just so very done.

Yes, she loved her job but like everyone else in the world she was allowed just one day to be so very over it. So it was with a sigh of relief that she pulled her keys from her purse and opened the door. "Honey I'm home!" Her voice rang out on the one bedroom apartment, the only other sound was her kicking off her shoes and throwing her keys on the hallway table.

It was with a tired sigh that she pulled her hair out from its high pony tail, shaking the locks out as she closed her eyes and let her feet guide her into the living room. "Today was a real day and a half!" She opened her eyes, a smile on her face, ready to tell her fiance about her day.

Her mouth went dry at the sight that greeted her. There on the couch was a distraught looking Lori whom was wrapped in Shane's arms. On the other side of the couch was Carl, his eyes were red as if he had been crying yet his face was schooled into a solemn looking girmance.

"What happened?" The words tumbled from her mouth before she even knew it. It was probably rude but she didn't care. Something had to have happened...their auras were so distraught, so muddled with worry and fear.

Shane cleared his throat lightly, subconsciously moving away from Lori as if feeling guilty, his eyes taking in the way his fiance's shoulders squared, readying herself to handle what she no doubt knew was coming. She had a sixth sense about things like this, how she had not picked up on other things was beyond him, she always seemed to know when you were uneasy or upset and would try her best to make things better.

It was in her nature.

She was so loving, so trusting...so naive...he pushed the thoughts away and swallowed thickly. He cared about her, he felt something for her; he was marrying her, and while it wasn't as strong as what he felt for Lori she was still dear to him and he knew what he was about to tell her would hurt her. She and Rick had grown close, almost like siblings, and he was honestly surprised no one had stopped her on her way home and told her of what had happened.

She was well known around town, the most requested nurse at the clinic, and well respected and loved. Then again everyone was still reeling from what had happened, no one had expected such a brutal shoot out in their normally peaceful town.

"It's Rick...he was shot...he's in a coma." His dark brown eyes watched as her face fell, as if someone had literally defaulted her, her eyes closing as she held a hand to her forehead as if trying to wrap her mind around what he had said.

Her mind was running around, jumping from thought to thought, was he hit in a vital area? How much blood had he lost? Was he brain dead? No- he couldn't be! Did they- She quickly shut off her training and moved to the couch sitting down in one fluid motion to pull Carl into her arms. "Oh honey..." She knew how much he idolized his father and even as he tried to pull away and brush her off she only held him tighter, rubbing his back as he slowly wrapped his arms around her and started to sob.

Carl grit his teeth as tears began to run down his face, he had tried so to hold them back, to be strong for his mom yet as she held him and whispered to him he couldn't help it. Even when his mother had hugged him and tried to coddle him he hadn't broken down yet...yet...Kagome was different.

Shane and Lori shared a look, feeling out of place next to the two. It was odd, to feel so let out..so awkward next to them. Lori felt a small pang of jealousy flash through her yet she shoved it down, now was not the time to be jealous that her son was more comfortable crying in Kagome's arms then hers. Deep down a small voice whispered it was what she deserved for what she was doing to the other woman.

Kagome glanced up from Carl and met her eyes, making the other woman shiver. "Lori, if you need anything let us know." Her voice was so sincere and full of emotion that it made her heart flutter. How could she keep doing this to woman who held nothing but love for her and her family? Swallowing thickly she could only nod.

Shane sensing the mood nodded his head, shifting a bit closer to Lori, "You guys can stay the night here and tomorrow we can all go check on Rick. I'm sure he'll pull through." He gave a nervous laugh, he wasn't to good when it came to things like this.

"Thank you both...I-we...thanks." Lori paused as she stood up and cleared her throat, rubbing her now sweaty hands on her jeans. "I think I'm going to go start dinner, its the least I can do." Kagome nodded, knowing that the other woman was just trying to find a way to distract herself from the current situation.

She glanced at her fiance and gave him _the _look. He sighed but nodded as he stood up. "I'll help." With that the two of them left the room.

* * *

Lori was concentrating on making dinner but her mind kept going back to Kagome. She was so kind and loving...but here she was fucking her soon to be husband.

The woman didn't have a mean bone in her body, and was always kind...she was there for everyone when they needed someone. Kagome Higurashi was a person everyone seemed to love.

Looking over at Shane, Lori bit her lip as she sat the knife down with a sigh before blurting out, "We can't do this anymore..." she licked her lips as Shane looked at her, "...I can't...now while Rick...and not to Kagome...she doesn't deserve this."

Shane sighed, running a hand through his hair, "I know..." he whispered, "..._I know.._."

He didn't like doing this to her, but he couldn't help it. Shane loved Lori more than he did Kagome. He was only settling for Kagome because Lori was taken. It might sound horrible, but he couldn't do anything else.

Lori was right, Kagome didn't deserve this...but he didn't want to stop.

"I don't want to stop though...I love you Lori. If you weren't married, you know I would pick you over her." Shane said this and saw the look of guilt on Lori's face...but what he said was true. He would always pick Lori over Kagome. He may have strong feelings for the asian, but Lori would always have his heart fully.

The two stayed in silence after that, but what they didn't' know a set of young ears hear this confession and didn't know what to make of it.

* * *

_**Yuki Note: Hope everyone liked this chapter! sorry it has been so long for us to update, I haven't been typing lately because of personal reasons. Oh! Also I am working on my own Novel, I will put a link to it. You all should go read and follow me, ect. I would like everyone's input on it! **_

**Kage Note: We did a thing~ Hope you like it. Its scary how easily I can fall into anything zombie related. XD Maybe I can get Yuki to work on our other zombie related fics? XD **


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter Three**_

Two days had passed since then, two long agonizing days. Things were still tense in the small one bedroom apartment. Kagome had not let Carl and Lori leave, telling them it was okay for them to stay. If there was one thing she brought back with her from the past it was the sense of pack.

The Grime's family was pack to her, and while she knew it would be awkward to explain, if asked, but she didn't really care. Even so getting sleep was semi hard and it was with bleary eyes thats she crept her way into the bedroom she shared with her fiance. It was around three in the morning and she had just gotten off her shift.

A tired sigh escaped her lips as she sat on the bed and massaged her neck trying to work out the kinks. A small smile tugged on her lips as Shane murmured and looped an arm around her waist pulling her down on the bed with him. "Just get in?" His voice was a low whisper.

"Uh huh, something must be in the water. We got so many odd cases today." She groaned as she thought about it. She hadn't even had a chance to go over to the Atlanta hospital that Rick was being kept in.

"How are Lori and Carol doing?" She wanted to get there as soon as she could, maybe pump some healing energy into him, and to just make sure he was okay. Yet there small town hospital was being over run the last few days and it was wearing on her.

Sheane let out a tired mumble. "They went home after dinner, Lori said she'd come over later today though." She frowned not wanting them to have left while she was at work but understood the other womans need to get away from them and just breath.

"Mmkay, damn.. I might not even get to see her. I have to be back at the hospital in six hours." A frustrated sigh left her lips as he gave a light chuckle.

"Mm then you better get some rest babe." She could only smile as he pulled her small frame aight his and placed a tired kiss to the back of her neck. Her muscles instantly relaxed as his warmth seeped into her. This was what she had to look forward to for the rest of her life and she couldn't be happier.

She didn't know what time it was just that her phone was shrill and blaring as it rang non stop. It was with a tired groan that she lifted her hand and searched for the small mobile device, frowning as she opened bleary blue eyes to glance at Shane's side of the bed wondering why he didnt wake her up on the first ring.

A small frown tugged at her lips as she realized his side of the bed was empty, maybe he had been called in on a call and hadn't wanted to wake her?

Dread settled in the pit of her stomach as the ringing stopped for a mere second before it began once more. She quickly flipped the phone open and pressed it to her ear as she got up and settled her feet on the cold wooden floor of her bedroom.

"Hell-" She had barely begun the word before Shanes panicked voice met her ears. "Kagome!"

"Shane? Wha-" She didn't even get to finish her sentence before Shane voice cut her off, "Kagome...I want you to listen to me very carefully..alright."

Kagome's eyes narrowed and her body tensed, something was wrong. She had never heard Shane this frantic and serious at the same time, "I understand."

"I need you to meet me at the hospital. There is something going on. The virus that has been going around...its bad. Shit's hit the fan...people are going crazy. We need to leave as soon as possible.I want you to grab my spare gun and come meet me at the hospital. Carl and Lori are already here. We need to get out of the city."

Kagome processed the words, the feeling of dread in her stomach as she moved around the room to get clothes out to wear, "I'll leave as soon as I can and make my way there...where-" She was again cut off my shuffling and the sound of gun shots on the other side of the phone. She heard cursing and then the phone went silent and all she could hear was the dial tone.

"Shane!" Kagome paled as she tried to call him back. When she didn't get an answer she cursed and quickly got dressed before going to where Shane kept the guns and other weapons. She grabbed a handgun, making sure it was loaded and the safety was one before putting it in the back of her jeans and pulled her shirt down over it so no one could see it.

She grabbed her phone and put it in her pocket before she made her way out of the house. When she opened the door, she wasn't prepared for the sight that greeted her.

* * *

_**Kage A/N: Is it sad how easily I can fall into walking dead moode? No? Didn't think so lol. Hope you all like it! Please let us know what you think!**_

_**Yuki Note: soooo here is a chapter! Hope you all enjoy this. I forgot how much I liked typing this fic and fandom! XD Read and Review!**_


End file.
